characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Boomerang (Italy)
For the original Boomerang channel, see Boomerang (TV channel). :For Boomerang in other countries, see Boomerang around the world. Boomerang is a television channel of old and new cartoons. In their programming are preferredly drawings of Hanna-Barbera, among others. It is a sister channel of Cartoon Network, a division of Time Warner. Since 2003, Boomerang has also an Italian version available on SKY Italia but soon start to broadcast also on Digital terrestrial television with Cartoon Network. in 2011, it will be hosted by Scooby-Doo, who played games with viewers and introduced cartoons. Programs as of March 5, 2012 Hanna-Barbera Shows *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *Yogi's Gang *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Pixie & Dixie'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *Squiddly Diddly *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Top Cat'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''Fred and Barney Meet the Thing'' *''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Funnies'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Kwicky Koala'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''The Jetsons'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Police Academy'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue!'' *''Tiny Toons Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (New Episodes) *''Looney Tunes'' Other Animated Shows *''Pink Panther And Pals(26 November 2010-Present)'' *''Pet Alien(2007)'' *''Popeye(2006-2008)'' *''Woody Woodpecker(2012)'' *''The Garfield Show(2010-Present)'' *''King Arthur's Disasters(2008-2009)'' *''Count Duckula(2005)'' *''Healthcliff And Marmaduke(2010-2011)'' *''Tex Avery(2004-2006)'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch(2012 TV Series)(2013-2015;2016-Present)'' *''The Rocky And Bullwinkle Show(2004-2011)'' *''Mask:The Animated Series(2005)'' *''George Of The Jungle(2007 TV Series)(2009)'' *''Dink The Little Dinosaur(2004-2005)'' *''The Jungle Book(2010 TV Series)(2012-Present)'' Shows From Little Kids *''Casper's Scare School(2010-2013)'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing(2005 TV Series)(2007)'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo(2004)'' *''The Charlie Brown And Snoopy Show(2004-2010)'' *''Tom And Jerry Kids(2004-2005)'' *''Tweenies(2004-2007)'' *''Puppy In My Pocket:Adventures In Pocketville(2013)'' *''Fireman Sam(2010-2013)'' *''Chloe's Closet(2014)'' *''The Raggy Dolls(2005)'' *''Lazy-Town(2013)'' *''Ha Ha Hairies(2014-2016)'' *''Paddington Bear(2005)'' *''Chapi Chapo(2006-2008)'' Live-Action Shows *''My Spy Family(1 November 2008-2012)'' *''Brum(2004-2006)'' *''The Latest Buzz(1 November 2008-2012)'' *''H2O:Just Add Water(2013)'' *''Sabrina The Teenage Witch(Cartoon)(2004-2009)'' Month's Movies Hanna-Barbera Movies & Special *''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' *''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' *''Yogi's First Christmas'' *''Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' *''Yogi's Great Escape'' *''Yogi's Ark Lark'' *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Christmas Flintstone'' *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone'' *''The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' *''A Jetson Christmas Carol'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Smurfs_episodes The Smurfs' Christmas Special] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Smurfs_episodes My Smurfy Valentine] *''Alice in Wonderland (or What’s a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?)'' *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' *''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Casper's First Christmas'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' Warner Bros. Animation Movies *''The Bugs Bunny Road Runner Movie'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island'' *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' *''Space Jam'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' *''It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special'' *''Tiny Toons Night Ghoulery'' *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-Traordinary Adventure'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''The Iron Giant'' Anime Movies *''The Legend of Princess Snow White - The Movie'' Other Animated Movies *''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Gay Purr-ee'' *''Thumbelina'' *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' *''Journey Back to Oz'' *''The Flight of Dragons'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''The BFG'' *''Furby Island'' *''Friends Are Never Far Away'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Asterix Versus Caesar'' *''Toot & Puddle: I'll be home for Christmas'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Snoopy Come Home'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' *''Yes, Virginia, There Is a Santa Claus'' *''Bentornato Pinocchio (Possible English translation of the movie: Welcome Back Pinocchio)'' *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' *''Felix the Cat Saves Christmas'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''A Very Pink Christmas'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' Other Live Action Movies *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' *''The Pagemaster'' *''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' *''Beethoven'' *''Beethoven's 2nd'' Official site *[1] (Italian) Category:TV Networks Category:Character Wiki